Pamela Quintana
A fashion prodigy who will do who absolute best to become higher and better than desiger brands. Appearance She is darkskinned and very tall. She has curly brown hair whcih she often tires into a high ponytail. Her hair goes up to the middle of her back but tied up goes up to her shoulders. Her eyes are red. She wears a short red dress and a black leather jacket on top. She has boots that reaches over her knees with heels. She wears lots of golden jewlery especially a necklace and big golden hopps earrings. She has a small black chocker on her neck. She describes her fashion as the lesbian trio: Goth, Butch, Femme. Stats As a fashion designer, her talent includes: Measurement, color coordination, texture, body types. Personality She has a stern personality and is not afraid to get into a vocal fight with anyone. She is overprotective ad things of others before herself when it comes to survival, how ever she gets angry if you dont listen as she says "it's for your own good." She gets easily angered by people who are stubborn however it's not easy to make her hate someone. The only type of people she hates are the greedy. Background She's from a normal family and first got into fashion as a way to help her middle sister feel better about herself since she was usually ignored in favor of her younger sister. Her fashion always, from the very begining, had a humble reasoning behind it and because of that she refuses to do any commissioned work or work for money. She sees all brands made with money as its objective to be lifeless. Story Since her introduction to the game her main goal has been survival for everyone. She Often got into fights with other members who were stubborn about this. She had a strict schedule to always go to the buffet, greet everyone, get herself ready afterwards and then look around for survival plans. After Sasaru's execution she desperately began to crave a death tailored to only herself. She murdered Masakazu while trying to give away who was the murderer. Sadly, however, her execution was not tailored to her but to Masakazu as she died frozen in a skating rink. The following are events that have occurred in after-game and are non-canon events.: Insert after-game content here. Relationships *Akira - A small energetic fencer. Pamela takes care of her and worries for her whenever the girl gets in various troubles and is constantly looking out for her. *Sen - Small but calmer dealer. One of the first people she met in the game and basically one of the only guys she doesn't have illfeelings for. *Hasaki - Treated him like a younger brother, which is harshly and constantly nagging him about his smell and attitude. *Masakazu - His fashion sense was not only outdated but very very questionable. Trivia *Her goal is to make an impact. *Her favorite food is chocolate, especially nutella. Category:Characters Category:Passenger Category:Killer Category:Deceased